How Soon Is Now?
by crescendo-angel
Summary: The question on everyone's minds - How Soon Is Now? Helping Puck out with his problem, Kurt begins to realise that he has problems of his own that he needs to come to terms with - and he realises just how much he needs Blaine in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Temptation (the Puck/Karofsky one-off) then this may come as a surprise...but no worries it will still make sense :) enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ok – let's take a walk?" Kurt suggested, maybe it would make it easier for Puck?

"Yeah sure."

Puck had no idea how he was supposed to tell Kurt this but he _needed_ to. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he needed help because he was confused. Kurt on the other hand had no idea what Puck would want to talk to him about – but it must be important because he was actually talking to him. Sure, he stuck up for Kurt when Karofsky bullied him but he never _really_ ever had a conversation with him.

"Dude. Ok look – me and...I don't know man! Something happened and-"

"Woah ok just calm down. Take your time, you sound-"

"I had sex with a dude!" Puck blurted it out. He immediately regretted saying it like that but now he felt a whole weight lift off his shoulders.

"You- oh my god! Ok, ok. So – who did you actually have sex with?"

"I'm so sorry man. It was Dave."

"Dave? _Dave Karofsky?_ Are you kidding me? This is a joke right? Am I on punk'd?"

"No way I'm serious." Puck looked around to make sure they were alone. "We just came off the field after a game and, we were alone in the showers and, it just happened."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you were my fairy-gay mother or something. But you of all people understand me though right?"

"Of course. Look- I don't know about doing it but I understand you must be confused. What happened after it?"

"Well we stopped because I thought I heard somebody. And I just left."

"You just left?" Kurt folded his arms, there had to be more to it than that.

"What else was I supposed to do? Normally it'd be in bed so we'd just hug and-"

"Ok I get the picture – no, point. Have you talked to him about it? I thought you hated the guy."

"No, he won't look me in the eye. And I won't look at him either, it's too awkward. Of course I hate him for what he did to you but then you left and I just figured everything was forgotten."

"You figured I would forget it? Forget about the guy who made my life a living hell during high school? The guy who kissed me and threatened to kill me and forced me to leave and join another school? Which by the way I cannot afford and so I have to come back to this hell hole!" Kurt was getting angry now and he couldn't believe what Puck had just said.

"Chill! I thought you liked it here by what you was saying in the auditorium."

"It's a cover up you idiot! I can't afford to go to Dalton anymore and so _that_ is why I'm coming back."

"Bust a few limbs or something!"

"What?"

"Pretend to break your leg and claim compensation! Then you can stay in your precious apple pie life with your dapper little boyfriend because everything seems to turn out right for you. Not everyone can run away to a rich boy school!"

"How dare you! My life is far from apple freaking pie thank you! Believe me, if I was you I would have broken my dam leg, gotten caught for fraud and gone back to jail. It seems to be something you are good at." Kurt spun around and ran away from Puck as fast as he could.

"Oh and for your information – punk'd has finished!" Puck called after him.

Kurt slowed down and turned around. "And for your information, I'm not your fairy-gay mother!" Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. An innocent conversation had just turned into an insult that Kurt just did not want to hear. _How could Puck have said those things? _Kurt thought. And now he feared going back to McKinley. He had one less friend already and he was on the football team, so that would mean the football team would hate him even more. Puck could find a way to make his life hell but it wasn't Kurt's fault. He was trying to help Puck but Puck was making it hard for him.

Kurt slowed down in the corridor near the exit and stood at the doors leading outside. He needed to compose himself because he realised he had tears in his eyes – no doubt his face would be bright red too. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this so he backed up and leant against the wall so that he could only just see the back of Blaine and nobody could see him – he hoped. Blinking away the tears, he brought out his phone from his blazer pocket and clicked a button which brought up a picture of him and Blaine, his screen wallpaper. Kurt laughed a little at this because he suddenly really realised that he had a boyfriend, somebody that not only did he have feelings for, but they felt the same way about him.

"Hey you. What are you laughing at?" Blaine came through the very same doors that Kurt was hiding from and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Just – oh it's nothing." Kurt sniffled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey are you - why are you crying?" Blaine walked over to Kurt and leant against the wall beside him.

"It's just that finally I've made some great friends, settled into a lovely school, and I met you. You are my life right now and now I'm leaving you. I'm trying to be brave about this but I can't and now Puck-"

"What did he say? Has he hurt you?" Blaine pushed off the wall and came close in front of Kurt, taking a hold of his hands and looking into his eyes.

"No, not physically. I was trying to help him with his problem and he just started saying some things about how perfect my life is but it isn't entirely. I will only be happy when I'm around you."

"I can't understand." Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and turned away from him.

"What can't you understand?"

"How anybody can possibly be mean to you Kurt! How can anybody even _think _about offending somebody like you? Let alone actually hurt you like _he _did. You are the most kindest, caring, sincere person in the world and you would help anybody! Not to mention that you are beautiful, Kurt. Here." Blaine held out his arms and took Kurt into them, holding onto him tight, stroking his back.

"I don't deserve you." Kurt sobbed onto Blaine's shoulder.

"We're not arguing over this again. I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you _remember?" The two boys chuckled with each other as they held onto each other's comfort, stuck in the moment until they had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! Here we go :)**

* * *

"But the only place left available is this Saturday for the Band Stand in the park." Thad said, things were becoming more heated now in the choir room.

"But we _cannot_ do Saturday!" Blaine stood up, he was beginning to have had enough.

"Yes young Warbler as you keep saying, but you haven't exactly told us why you can't do Saturday."

"Because it's mine and Kurt's first date!"

The whole room fell silent, but then erupted with laughter, which turned Kurt and Blaine's faces the brightest shades of red. He hadn't meant to shout it out but he had to tell them – no Warblers kept a secret from another Warbler, it was the rules. All Kurt could hear was the sound of mumbling, along with the laughter, and Jeff with his friend, whom Kurt did not yet know the name of, saying "I told you didn't I!" Not to mention some of the Warblers he could see high-fiving each other.

"Guys, please it's not that funny."

"No Blaine we're not laughing at you." Jeff exclaimed.

"We're laughing because we've been waiting for you guys to actually go on a date ever since Kurt transferred," the boy sat next to Jeff finished off. Kurt blushed incredibly.

"Well it was Mr. Anderson here who had to make that decision." Kurt laughed.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I'm going to make it up to you this weekend." Blaine winked at Kurt. He thought he was going to have a heart attack if Blaine kept on winking and saying things like that, _what is he implying, _he thought.

"Guys, room please?" Wes chimed in, laughing with the rest of the Warblers. "But we really need to get back on topic."

Kurt felt Blaine sit back down next to him, as close as they could be, and he put his hand on Kurt's thigh. Blaine sighed, he knew he would never get a word in when there was a heated discussion. He looked toward Kurt and Kurt smiled at him, his sweet tender smile that showed Blaine he understood what he was feeling. This is exactly what Kurt felt every day and Blaine never really understood until now. Blaine leaned into Kurt and whispered in his ear, "wanna go back to our room? I'm getting a bit of a headache."

Kurt's heart fluttered, "yeah sure let's go. You know what to do?"

Blaine winked and made a face of pure pain, "ah! Excuse me, sorry everybody. May I leave early?"

"He's got a really bad headache, I think he sat down too quickly. I'll take him if that is ok?"

"Yes of course Kurt, Blaine we hope you are well and we will keep you both informed on any decisions made." Wes brought down his gavel to the table and excused the two Warblers as Blaine clung onto Kurt's arm for support and they left the room, closing the doors behind them. Blaine tackled Kurt from the side and they collided together into the wall, bringing together in to meet for a deep, breathless kiss. Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend and ducked underneath his arms, pulling Blaine with him, "Blaine I am not your hallway whore!"

"Baby I cannot control myself when I'm around you!" The two boys ran away down the hallway laughing with each other, stopping at every corner to check the coast was clear.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt opened the door to their room and fell inside, with Blaine falling on top of him. "Seriously you're supposed to be ill!"

"You love it really." Blaine said while still tickling Kurt all over his armpits and back and chest, kicking the door shut with his legs so nobody saw them.

"Oh seriously...Blaine...I can't breathe!" Kurt laughed, tears streaming down his face. He had never had this much fun for a very long time. And he was made even more breathless by the kiss that Blaine gave him. Kurt still wasn't used to the intensity of their new relationship and every kiss came as a shock to him each time.

"Still can't breathe?"

"Mhmm." Kurt pulled Blaine down by his blazer onto his chest for another kiss but Blaine surprised him by being the one to pull away first this time. He jumped up to his feet and leaped over Kurt, running to their beds and pulling off his blazer.

"Catch me if you can."

Just the sight of that made Kurt's heart flutter, he closed his eyes and gulped. Pursing his lips, he leapt to his feet and removed his blazer too, hanging it on a coat hanger and tossing it to a side.

"I'm very fast you know. I can catch you easily." Kurt said with his hands on his hips, walking slyly towards Blaine.

"Ok then, if you can't catch me you have to...stay at Dalton."

"Blaine you know that is impossible right?"

"Then you better catch me. Now choose _you're_ prize."

Kurt suddenly began to panic, he wasn't used to gambling, especially not _this_ type of gambling. In fact he had never gambled in his life and now his boyfriend was stood waiting for an answer that he couldn't give him. So instead of thinking rationally he blurted out, "I win you – as my slave for a month." Kurt immediately wanted to smack his head into a wall.

"Oh really?" Blaine laughed, "Ok bet is _on_! Come at me Hummel!"

Blaine backed up near Kurt's bed, cornering himself, to which Kurt was confused because now he was going to win this easy...almost too easy. He leapt for Blaine but he missed and grabbed the wall instead, as Blaine dived over his bed and ran to the other side of the room. Kurt rolled over his bed, kicking off his shoes into the air and dodged them falling down as he ran after his boyfriend. Blaine dodged Kurt yet again and jumped onto his own bed, kicking his shoes off at the wall behind him and faced Kurt again. What he didn't realise now was that Kurt had him trapped him in his corner of the room and either way he ran, Kurt would get him. Blaine ran to the other end of his bed but Kurt ran too and pushed him back, to which Blaine went tumbling flat on his back on his bed. Kurt gasped and burst out laughing but Blaine wasn't laughing – in fact he wasn't moving.

"Blaine are you ok? Blaine?" Kurt ran over to the side of Blaine and leant over him, "Blaine!" But Blaine's strong, muscle arms grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him on top of him, giggling as he saw the shock on Kurt's face. "Don't do that again you scared me!"

"Sorry honey I was only joking." Blaine kissed Kurt but he soon stopped smiling when he realised that he just lost.

"So, maid service for a month? This is going to be excellent!" But he noticed Blaine wasn't smiling anymore. "What's wrong?"

"It's great that I get to be your maid, don't get me wrong, I get to spend an unbelievable amount of time with you now." He smiled, putting his hand on Kurt's face as he stroked it, and rolled onto his side so they were laid side to side. "But that means I can't make you stay."

"You couldn't _make_ me stay anyway. I have to go back - remember about the money thing?"

"Of course I do. I could come with you?"

"Blaine you will not risk the life you have here to come to a stupid school with me!"

"I would you know, just tell me to and I'll come."

"No, you stay here. We'll still see each other as much as possible. Now can we talk about something else? This topic really depresses me."

"Sorry I just can't help but trying you kn-" Blaine was stopped by another kiss, and he knew this was his queue to be quiet.

But then both of them were stopped short by Kurt's phone ringing.  
_*__The first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello*_

"Our song is your ringtone? Now that is adorable."

"Oh it's our song? That's ok with me." Kurt chuckled and picked up the phone, "It's Puck. Excuse me one moment." Kurt answered the phone and sat on his bed.

"This better be important." Kurt snapped down the phone.

"Dude, it happened again. I'm scared." Puck said down the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"And why should I help you after what you said to me?" Kurt barked down the phone. He didn't appreciate Puck calling him again after their last meeting, especially not during a special moment with him and Blaine.

"Please dude. Look I'm sorry about that, it just came out. But this is serious man, and it's weird."

"Well, thank you for apologising at last. How do you mean...weird?"

"We keep having these secret meetings in the locker rooms, his call not mine, though I'm not complaining."

"Ok just get on with it?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Well this was like the 5th time? And we were talking him wanting to stop meeting and then he kissed me like normal. But then he punched me and started screaming at me and ran away."

"Ok, ok calm down. Wait a second." Kurt put his hand over his phone and turned to a curious Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine this is going to be a long phone call."

"Can't it wait? We're skipping school just so we could spend more time with each other and then he goes and calls, _again_."

"I know, I know. But this is serious Blaine, Karofsky is _punching_ him now."

"What the? Ok, let me help too then."

"Puck is it ok if I put you on speaker phone? Blaine can help too."

"Whatever man just help me out."

Kurt sat back on Blaine's bed opposite him and put the phone on speaker in between them.

"Ok you're on. Tell us exactly what happened." Blaine leaned back against his headboard and folded his arms.

"Well it all started with..."

* * *

"You're here." Dave rose from the locker room bench and walked over to Puck who had just walked into the room. "Shut the door."

"What's wrong?"

"This can't happen anymore."

"Are you kidding me? We've only made out like 4 times."

"Exactly, 4 times too many. I'm _straight_ dude I don't need you trying to turn me gay."

"Turn you gay? You're already gay! And if anyone is turning anyone gay I'd say it was _you_ turning _me_ gay. I dig girls, not guys."

"I am not! Anyway you better get your ass outta here before the guys come cos I'm meeting 'em here."

"I'm in the team you idiot. I have every right to be here."

"Just, leave. Before I do something I regret."

"Like what?" Puck walked slowly towards Dave, looking at his lips and licking his own.

"Back off Puckerman!" Dave's voice faltered mid-sentence and his eyes began to well with tears.

"Make me."

Karofsky tried to push Puck away from him but Puck grabbed his jacket and pulled him with him and they smashed into the lockers. Puck pulled Dave into him and they kissed fiercely. Dave pushed his arms off his jacket and grabbed Puck's face as they kissed deeper and deeper until their tongues met in a twist. Puck could feel himself becoming hard, like he always did, and he began rubbing up against Dave. Dave could also feel himself growing and he began gasping during kisses but he couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was because he thought he wasn't gay and then he did things like this. So he quickly pulled away from Puck. Puck laughed and went to pull him back but Karofsky shrugged him off and turned away.

"Screw you! You're doing it again! You're just like _Kurt!" _he turned around and punched the locker next to Puck's head.

"Dude! Just chill out! You like it you know you do. That's why you keep meeting up with me. It's ok to feel that way."

"Shut up or it won't be the locker I'll be punching next time!"

"Try me! I'll take the pain but it won't stop you from feeling things!" But Puck was caught short as Dave's fist made contact with his face.

"Fuck you man! I'm trying to help you!" Puck held his face where he'd just gotten punched and stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Puckerman!" But it was too late because Puck was long gone down the hallway.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were speechless. During Puck telling them about what happened, Kurt had scooted over to Blaine and they laid down cuddling with each other, with Kurt's phone on Blaine's chest. All they could do was stare at each other in shock but Blaine was the first to snap out of it.

"Wow Puck. I...I don't know what to say. It sounds like he has some major issues."

"Major." Kurt said, emphasizing Blaine's words.

"I know man and I don't know what to do. We're supposed to meet up again next Monday like we planned but I don't know if he'll show."

"I don't think he will Puck. Not if he punched you. What did he do after he did that?" Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine held him tighter.

"Nothing. Probably just carried on being an asshole with the team."

"I think you need to talk to him again." Blaine said.

"And let him actually break my jaw this time? I don't think so!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"I guess not."

"Look. As much as I dislike him for what he did to Kurt, I think he needs some serious help. You need to talk to him, and tell him we can help."

"Blaine! That is practically a death wish!" Kurt couldn't believe this; he couldn't see Karofsky again, not just yet.

"Don't worry. We'll give him the option and it is up to him whether he takes it or not. He'll come around sooner or later, even if it is to just keep in the closet." Blaine smiled.

"Alright man, I'll try it out but if it doesn't work, you will pay my hospital bills rich boy."

"Deal."

Puck hung up the phone and left McKinley to go home, now absolutely dreading to see Karofsky again.

"It seems he keeps interrupting every single bit of fun we have."

"But isn't every moment fun?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with puppy dog eyes.

"Dam you Kurt Hummel." Blaine laughed and rolled on top of Kurt, kissing him over and over again. "And you're just so dam delicious." Blaine was straddling Kurt's waist and he began really tasting Kurt on his lips as he kissed him, his heart beating equally as fast as Kurt's heart now was.

And Kurt was certain for sure that he was about to have a heart attack as he gasped. "Blaine you're gonna kill me."

"_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride."_ Blaine sung under his breath.

"_You're toxic, I'm slipping under." _Kurt breathed with him.

"_With a taste of a poison paradise."_

"_I'm addicted to you."_

"_Don't you know that you're toxic Kurt Hummel?" _Blaine sung just a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh you! You'll get us into trouble!" Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled him back in and the two Warblers began laughing and rolling around together, like there were no problems at all left in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think your dad will appreciate us making a mess in his house you know." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine had woken up early that Saturday so they could drive down to Kurt's house for the weekend. They had arranged an official date for that Saturday because Blaine wanted to do things properly, no matter how much they cared about each other and the fact they knew that they were already boyfriends.

"Make a mess? And what exactly do you expect us to be doing?"

"Didn't you say you were going to teach me how to bake?"

"Oh! Of course, I almost forgot." Kurt wanted to smack his head against a wall, _you idiot_. "Don't worry. With me around, there will be no mess. And if you create a mess I will have to smack you – I've _seen_ your side of our room and without me; we wouldn't be able to walk around that room."

"Well then it's a good job you found me huh?" Blaine winked as they made their way up to the passenger side of the car door. Letting go of Kurt's hand, he opened the door for him and noticed Kurt blushing. "Kurt, you're blushing again."

"And if you keep pointing it out I'll keep blushing." Kurt giggled as he sat inside the car.

Blaine joined Kurt in the car from the other side and said, "I like it, it's cute."

"Well that makes one of us."

* * *

"Kurt stop tickling me or I'm gonna crash!" Kurt was leant over the handbrake out of his seatbelt tickling Blaine's armpits and his chest. Blaine couldn't stop laughing and so Kurt carried on.

"You love it really! And you say you're not ticklish!" Kurt said, giggling with Blaine.

"K-Kurt stop! Can't. Breathe. Seatbelt Kurt!" Blaine laughed as the two boys pulled into the Hummel-Hudson house driveway. "Go get your bag and I'll meet you inside."

"Sure thing." Kurt kissed Blaine and jumped out of the car, retrieving his homework in his bag and made his way over to the house. Kurt had been looking forward to this day ever since Blaine mentioned it. It was a good get away for the two from Dalton, work, and all the troubles they had faced these past few weeks.

"See this? More scratch cards!" Kurt called out as they put their bags on the sofa, bending down to pick up 2 strewn scratch cards, "that boy has issues!"

"I'm guessing he never wins?" Blaine said.

"That boy is as lucky as breaking a mirror, several times. He constantly buys these ridiculous scratch cards and he hasn't won once, he just gets angry and tosses them on the floor! But enough about Finn, um are you cooking me lunch or dinner?"

Blaine stood there for a moment staring at Kurt, really taking him in. He was wearing a tight black shirt, black skin tight jeans with military style pockets up the legs, Doctor Marten boots and a long black coat. He thought Kurt looked very sexy, especially compared to Blaine's usual t-shirt and jeans attire. Blaine was just about drooling when he suddenly realised Kurt was talking to him. "Um, l-lunch. Then we have the whole day to um," and then he lost his trail of thought.

"Blaine, you look um, slightly mesmerized. Are you ok?"

Blaine stepped forward and put his hands on Kurt's waist, "Kurt, you look so, what's the word, ravishing. And yes you mesmerize me."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, or where Blaine's hands currently were. "Blaine, you always have that affect on me. And now, I just can't believe somebody feels that way about me, especially not you. I must be dreaming." He grabbed Blaine's hands and held on to them tightly.

"You, Kurt, are definitely not dreaming. I just can't believe it took me all this time to notice how, how perfect you are. It feels like we've been together forever."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt closed the gap between them with a long and passionate kiss.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be cooking now? I need to go and freshen up, you know before we bake."

* * *

"That smells delicious, what are you making?" Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, closing the distance between their bodies. Kurt had changed into a plain black t shirt, like Blaine's, and kept his skin tight jeans on.

"You smell delicious." Blaine turned on a side and kissed Kurt on his forehead, "and it's a surprise. So let me put it in the oven and I'll help you pull out all the baking equipment." Kurt turned around and began taking out all the equipment he needed: bowls, spatulas, spoons, measuring scales and a sieve.

"Blaine would you please take out the sugar and measure it for me, 100g. I'll beat the butter."

"Sure thing sweety."

"Ok and now you need to beat the eggs for me. Here, let me show you." Kurt walked behind Blaine and took the hand with the spoon in and grabbed the bowl with his other hand. "And hit the eggs with the spoon, in circular movements like this." He moved Blaine's hand in time, beating the eggs in swift movements. Blaine couldn't help but feel warm and happy as Kurt had to press up against his back. He liked the feel of how close they were and he hoped that Kurt was doing it on purpose.

"Blaine you need to stop staring, it's officially creepy." Kurt laughed, "honey I'm joking. Are you ok today?"

"I'm fine. Um what's next?" But Blaine wasn't fine, he was scaring himself a little.

"Ok now we need to measure the flour so if I grab the-oh!" As Kurt grabbed the bag of flour he accidentally grabbed a hole in the side and tore it, creating a cloud of flour that covered the two of them. "Oh my goodness!"

The 2 warblers started laughing, "what are you like, here you missed a spot." Blaine dabbed his hand in the flour and flicked it over Kurt's face.

"Hey you cheeky!" Kurt grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Blaine who then returned the gesture until they were both covered entirely above the waist by flour.

"Look at us. White like little Eskimo people."

"I don't know what kind of Eskimo's you've seen lately!"

"You know like the ones on the cartoons!" Blaine took a step forward and leant in towards Kurt, "eskimo kisses!" Blaine lunged for Kurt but he missed him as Kurt began running away into the living room. "Hey come back here you!" Blaine caught up with Kurt, wrapped his arms around him and started planting little kisses all over his face and finally, his lips.

"Anyway we better change." Kurt said, chuckling.

Blaine, without any notice, removed his shirt above his head and threw it to a side. He walked over to his bag that he had put on the sofa and began searching through, looking for a shirt.

"Um Blaine, I'm still here." Kurt looked nervous, and began to fidget as he suddenly realised he couldn't take his eyes off his chest.

"Kurt, if I'm making you uncomfortable-"

"No no! It's fine I mean, we're boyfriends a-and you said you'd seen my chest before so why should I feel uncomfortable seeing yours? It's not like we're going to do anything, and oh my god did I just say that? I'm rambling aren't I? I'll just leave now." Kurt spun around and made for the stairs but his arm was quickly caught by Blaine's warm hand. Blaine suddenly looked serious.

"Kurt, I wasn't going to tell you but... I have been having very _very _undapper thoughts about you lately. Not anything bad or unnecessary. Just, um, romantic and intimate thoughts. Every time you show up in tight clothes or when you are close to me I just, shiver all over because _gosh Kurt_ you are so..." Blaine's thought trailed off as he stared into Kurt's dazzling eyes.

"Blaine I-I know. I mean I understand and I'm very flattered. I sometimes think that way about you. But looking at you right now makes me happy, but uncomfortable." Kurt spoke his words slowly and carefully.

Blaine dropped his hand and took a step back, "I make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry I'll just find a shirt and-" but he was cut off by Kurt's lips that were pressed to his.

"Don't be sorry, it's my entire fault. I don't blame you at all, it's me. What with Puck and Karofsky hitting it off recently it's made me think a lot, about us – like that. But now you've told me you feel the same way it's kind of made me so happy but scared at the same time."

"Kurt, why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know the first thing about, _you know."_ Kurt looked down and began playing with his fingers. He didn't want to be talking about this.

"About making love with your boyfriend?" Blaine whispered, and smiled a very sincere smile to his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded and immediately looked away, blushing. Blaine noticed the blush and he would have commented like before if it wasn't for the situation, that would be unnecessary.

"Sweetheart don't be scared. I would be scared too if I didn't already know about it. I had to look for that kind of information myself you know. I'm sure I've told you about the situation with my father. But just remember, I will absolutely not make you do anything you don't want to do. I promise with all my heart."

"Thank you. But can we please not talk about this, not now."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm always here for you. Now let's get cleaned up, I'll stay here and look after lunch while you get changed again, upstairs." Blaine smiled and nodded to Kurt and watched him make for the stairs. He felt as though an atmosphere had now been lifted, now that they were honest with each other about how they felt, about the lust they both secretly had about each other. Much to Blaine's relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh it's been too long! the site hasn't been kind to me lately so it's taken a while to get this up! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was now Wednesday, a long summer Wednesday morning Kurt noticed, as he was woken by his alarm. He didn't want to wake up, or leave this bed he was laid in. He didn't want to leave Dalton and with only a month left at Dalton, he was becoming increasingly sad. Ever since their date together the previous month they were as close as ever. Kurt never knew whether they were supposed to go this fast in a relationship or not, and Blaine didn't know either. Neither boy had been in a relationship before. Both Kurt and Blaine had had crushes before and they had both kissed someone whether they liked it or not but never anything serious. Kurt's most confusing moment was when he was being used by Nick. He didn't know whether that was leading anywhere because he still had feelings for Blaine, he loved Blaine. But that was in the past now, and he hoped he never had to see Nick again. He suddenly realised that, when he left for McKinley he wouldn't have to see Nick again and he felt happy at that thought.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kurt shot upright in his bed at the shock of being brought out of his thoughts and nearly headbutted Blaine that was sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him. "Woah! Did I scare ya?"

"Oh, um, no. I was just thinking about things. Good morning." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Hey wait up! That wasn't your alarm you turned off, it was your ringtone." Blaine went to pick up Kurt's phone to pass it to him when he heard his own ringtone start from his side of the room. "Oh hold that thought!"

Kurt popped his head around the door in curiosity but Blaine waved him on, telling him to carry on. So Kurt shut the door and went about his normal morning routines.

"Wait, we're doing it today?" "Uh-huh." "No he doesn't know but Wes can't it wait til he actually leaves? I need more time to convince him to stay."

"But Blaine, he has already made his mind up. And you'll get to see him after school and on weekends. And you need to lower your voice, this is a surprise, ok?"

"Sure. We'll see you at 3." Blaine hung up the phone in disappointment. He was being selfish and he knew it but he couldn't help it. He could do this. If he loved Kurt like he knew he did have to do this, he had to mentally prepare himself for what was coming at 3pm that day.

"Who was that?" Kurt called through from the bathroom.

Blaine looked down at his hands, thankful that Kurt couldn't see the tears fall from his face, "just Wes. Just reminding us that there is a meeting at 3 today."

"Like we'd forget!"

Blaine smiled to himself, he'd gotten away with it! "That's Wesley for you." Blaine rose from his bed and began getting changed into his uniform for breakfast.

"Oh I forgot to tell you-"

"Puck again?" Blaine said, pulling off his nightwear.

"How did you guess?"

"Well he seems to be calling you a lot lately."

"He's having trouble with Karofsky still. I'm meeting up with him for a coffee after school tonight."

Blaine replied, tucking his shirt into his trousers. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you just-just go with him tomorrow instead."

Kurt came out of the bathroom after being in there for a very lengthy time, fully dressed and moisturised. "It's urgent Blaine I can't."

"What's so urgent that you'd rather spend time with _him_ than your boyfriend!"

"Excuse me! I'm trying to help a friend out with his _bullying_ problems. Not only is he being bullied but he has having problems understanding his sexuality. So I'm so very sorry that you don't understand this!"

"Of course I understand! But Kurt you're leaving and I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you do leave, is that too much to ask?" Blaine sat down on the bed and began putting his shoes on, tying the knots perfectly.

"I know Blaine but, you _are_ being selfish."

"Everybody keeps telling me that! I know!" Blaine was beginning to get frustrated. All he wanted to do was show Kurt his surprise later but Kurt wasn't giving up his meeting with Puck.

"Well then, just let me see Puck later and I can see you straight after." Kurt finalised and went to start putting his shoes on.

"Uh. You don't understand, we've been planning this for ages! I _need_ you to cancel."

"If you don't tell me what it is then I'm going to assume it can wait."

"Gosh Kurt, you are so ungrateful sometimes." Blaine stood up off of his bed and made his way over to the door, "see you at breakfast." He said, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt didn't understand what had just happened. That morning was just like any other perfect morning but then...but then they argued? Kurt suddenly felt a rush of sadness as he sat wondering what his surprise was from Blaine.

* * *

Kurt was beginning to get tired of waiting. He'd already drunk most of his coffee and during this he felt quite sad. He didn't chose to go to his and Blaine's regular coffee place because he felt like that was their special place. So instead he decided to go to Breadstix, in fact Puck _insisted_ they go there. "Puckerman where are you? This is the 3rd message I have left you and if you don't show up within 5 minutes I will-"

"You'll what?"

"It's about time. I was getting ready to go back."

"Sorry. I just woke up."

"You only just woke up? What about school?"

"Well, I've been trying to, you know avoid someone."

"No no no! You are doing it all wrong! I said _don't_ avoid him. Just simply play it casual. Look have you chosen a song yet to sing?"

"Yeah dude. I took your advice and I think the song I've chosen will really speak to him ya known?"

"Great!" What song is it?" Kurt couldn't wait to hear this.

"'I'll be ok' by McFly."

"Well well. I never had you down as a McFly fan." Kurt took another sip of his hot coffee and giggled.

"Don't make fun of me ok?"

"Not making fun of you, just an excellent song choice. But anyway, how are things going?"

"He keeps giving me these, looks. You know like the ones you used to give Finn and Sam."

"Ok! I don't need reminding of that thank you!"

"And Blaine."

Kurt giggled. "Ok but I understand." Kurt took a deep breath, "he obviously likes you still, so I think he'll appreciate this song. To know that he isn't alone."

"Thanks man. Because I've decided, I'm doing it this Friday."

Kurt spat out his coffee in surprise, catching it quickly with a napkin, "wow um, you're not wasting time."

"No. I've learnt if I want something as badly as I want...well you know. Then I'm _really_ gonna try."

"Well good, I'm glad."

"Kurt." Puck took Kurt's hand from across the table, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there. Helping me out when I was being a dick to you. That's what's special about you and Blaine is a very lucky guy to have you. I hope he knows that."

"Well Noah, you're making me blush!" The two boys laughed, "I hope everything works out for you."

The two boys carried on talking for another half an hour just about their glee clubs before Puck made a lame excuse of having to leave to do homework – _yeah more like watching THOSE movies or something, _Kurt thought. But then Kurt realised he had to go back to Dalton. He suddenly had a rush of butterflies in his stomach because he was worried, he didn't want another argument with Blaine. That was the last thing he wanted. But nonetheless Kurt put on a brave face and made his way back to his car, taking a coffee back for Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter may seem pointless but don't worry it has purpose! Thanks again for all the views, alerts, favourites and reviews! :D 3**

* * *

Since Blaine left the room he shared with Kurt that morning he felt quite sad. They'd had a little argument - if you could really call it that - and it wasn't either boys fault really but Blaine felt a little guilty for how he acted. He knew Kurt wasn't coming to rehearsal at 3pm but he half hoped he didn't and half hoped he did. So, putting on a brave face, he turned the corner and made his way down the hallway toward the choir room, checking his watch – _3pm._

Opening the doors, he looked around the silent room in search for Kurt, _as expected_ he thought.

"Hello Blaine, I see you don't have Kurt with you?" Wes said from the head table.

"No he's, otherwise engaged." Blaine said looking down, taking his usual seat.

"How long will he be?" David asked.

"He won't be coming. At all."

"But we've been planning this for very long time-"

Thad was cut short by Blaine. "I know! Ok? Just, look. We'll have to do it some other time. His friend needed help with a personal matter and that's where he is right now."

"Surely you told him this was important?"

"Of course I did! But you know Kurt, he wants to know every detail before he goes anywhere and you forbid me to tell him so this is where we are."

"He's wasting our time, Blaine."

"That's ridiculous." Jeff chimed in.

"It is _not_ ridiculous Jeffery."

"Don't call me Jeffery you know I hate that name!"

"Sorry _Jeffery_ I didn't realise you were in place of authority to demand things!"

"Order!" Wes brought his gavel to the table, this was getting out of hand. "Blaine, is there any way to get him to come? At all?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry everybody I really am but I told you he's busy."

"Then that is final, no need for arguing see?" he looked at Thad, putting the emphasis on 'see'. "Now we need to arrange another date."

"There's no point." Blaine looked back down to his hands, entwined together where Kurt's hands should be.

"Hey dude, of course there is. You both _need_ this special goodbye. And you both deserve it." Jeff leant over and patted Blaine on his left shoulder, leaving it there while Blaine looked up.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it but, there just isn't the time anymore. He might not like it anyway."

"How about we all go away and think about this. Tensions are rising too quickly these days and it's bringing everyone down. Look, Thad if you really feel that strongly about Kurt then maybe you shouldn't perform with us."

"So you are kicking me out of the Warblers just like you did with Nick, because of Kurt."

Blaine immediately rose from his seat, "you know the circumstances of that Thad and don't you dare turn that on Kurt!"

"But think about it, everyone, is Kurt really a Warbler? Or is he just here to be a pretty face?"

"Get out, or I'll throw you out."

"You can't talk to me like that, sir. Remember who is sitting at this table."

"That means nothing, I am the one with the gavel and I command you to calm down. Nobody is leaving this room until I dismiss you all ok?" Wes had to raise his voice to be heard over the heated discussion. "Thank you. Now, I suppose everyone should go back to their dormitories and think about what is happening here. I'm not implying anything _is_ happening, just that some people are uncomfortable. Now-"

"Honestly Blaine I just don't think Kurt is cut out to be a dedicated Warbler."

"Well don't worry Thad, _sir, _you don't have to wait any longer because he's leaving in a month! Isn't that just _brilliant!_" Blaine shouted sarcastically.

"Er, Blaine." Jeff said, nudging his head to the doorway.

Blaine looked to the doorway and saw Kurt stood there, he smiled sadly. "Hey honey."

"Is that how you really feel?" Kurt said, choking back tears. He turned on his heel and ran away off down the hall.

"Kurt! Kurt come back!" Blaine took off in a run down the hallway but there was no use because he couldn't see where Kurt had gone.

Jeff had gone running after Blaine and caught up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder, "hey it's ok. He'll be ok. C'mon let's go back." Jeff lead Blaine back into the choir room.

"Obviously he only heard the part I said." Blaine put his hand on his forehead, he could feel a really bad headache coming on.

"Guys, I don't mean to butt in but, maybe it is best if we leave the performance, like Blaine said. I think out of all of us, Blaine knows Kurt best."

"Thanks Aaron." Blaine smiled a very weak smile to his friend, he was glad somebody could side with him.

"So. Who votes we leave the performance? For Kurt _and_ Blaine's sake." Wes smiled knowingly to Blaine, realising the stress he must be under.

Nearly every single Warbler put their hand in the air, very reluctantly at that. "Then it is settled and I bid you all good day." Wes brought his gavel to the table and rose from his chair. It took a while, but eventually all the Warblers descended from the choir room, all except Blaine.

* * *

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, awaking from a deep sleep. At first he wasn't sure where he was because he never fell asleep in a place like this but he soon realised the familiar surroundings, _I'm in the choir room? _He thought. He slowly turned on his left to face the back of the couch, flexing his back muscles into comfort after being laid on one of those quite hard leather couches. He soon realised a familiar face in the doorway as he was turning and he shot upright. _That was a bad idea, _his head felt really heavy and he quickly laid back down, hearing a soft voice talk to him.

"What have I told you about sitting up too quickly huh? Raise your head." Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat beneath his head, letting Blaine lay his head on his thigh.

"Just too eager to see you I guess." Blaine smirked, holding his head that was pounding. "Look I'm so sorry-"

"No need to explain." Kurt smiled down to Blaine, stroking his hair. "Jeff found me and told me everything that had happened."

"_Everything?"_

"Yes. And I must say I'm impressed – you standing up for me like that." Kurt chuckled.

"I couldn't let him say that about you. I can't believe he said that!"

"It's ok, I _am_ leaving soon." He sighed. But then he heard some muffled sounds coming from below him, "Blaine?"

"Kurt I can't do anything for you, I can't make you stay here with me, and I can't even organise some lousy performance." One tear came down his face and he wanted to leave, he couldn't let Kurt see him like this.

"Shh, shh. Come on." Kurt leant down and kissed the top of his forehead. "Don't talk like that ok?" Kurt didn't like Blaine beating himself up like that, and he always did it. He knew Blaine tried to cover it up but he always failed, Kurt was too smart to not notice when his boyfriend was upset, and vice versa. But Kurt had to change the conversation topic; he hated talking about him leaving because it just made everything so sad.


	7. Chapter 7

As Blaine lay there on his bed waiting for Kurt to get ready he began thinking about something that was bugging him. Although Blaine knew he couldn't make Kurt stay at Dalton, there was something that was really stuck in his mind, a situation that made Kurt transfer in the first place, _Dave Karofsky. _If Kurt was to spend the last year of his school life at McKinley then he had to make sure it was safe for him, he would do anything to give him that. Realising he couldn't resist; he grabbed Kurt's phone and looked for Dave's number. Dave had prank called Kurt many times, whether it being himself or the guys on the football team, he figured his number must still be on there. There were a few missed calls from a number he didn't recognise so he figured it could be Dave's. He'd give it a try anyway. Kurt was taking a shower before theirs and Burt's meeting with Principal Figgins about Kurt transferring, so he knew Kurt couldn't hear him. On the fourth ring there was an answer, Blaine new Dave must be in the locker room getting ready for practice if he had time to answer his call.

"Who is it?" _Ah Dave, polite as always, _Blaine thought.

"It's Blaine Anderson, I'm a friend of Kurts-"

"_Boyfriend_ you mean? What the hell do you wanna talk to me for!"

"You know Kurt is transferring back to McKinley right?" Blaine tried to word his sentences right, he wanted to keep Dave on the phone as long as he could before he hung up on him. Blaine knew for sure that Dave was in the locker room because he could hear a lot of shouting and locker doors slamming.

"And? Little homo can't keep away from me."

"Sure, because that really is the case. Look Dave I don't want to argue with you but I wanna make sure you're gonna stay away from him, like your Principal told you."

"_Me _stay away from _him?_ Look I don't know who the hell you think you are demanding things from me when its _him_ following _me_!"

"You are not gonna lay a finger on Kurt, get it? Dave?" But Dave had hung up the phone.

Blaine tried calling back but there was no use, Dave wouldn't talk to him now. Blaine wasn't about to give up so he thought he'd try calling him later, or maybe he'd just bump into him at McKinley later on which he really didn't want to do. Putting Kurt's phone back on the table, he noticed his boyfriend walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his head to his chest in an embrace as he stood in front of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and pulled him in, snuggling into the soft fabric of his sweater. "You smell gorgeous."

Kurt giggled and said, "so do you, as always," while kissing the top of Blaine's head. "But we've gotta cut down on the hair gel. It is _ruining _that hair of yours."

"I like it! _And_ I gotta tame it down for school." Blaine said, pulling Kurt sideways onto his lap.

"Well will you wear less _outside _of school? For me?"

Blaine laughed, "anything for you," he said, rubbing Kurt's cheek with his thumb, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now you're ready we better get going."

"Thanks for coming with me, I just felt like I need you there."

"No problem, I want to be there for you." And with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out the doorway to go meet Burt at McKinley.

* * *

"Hey dad!" Kurt said hugging his father tightly.

"Kurt!" Burt hugged his son tightly and turned back to see Blaine stood there with a huge smile on his face. "Ah Blaine, good to see you again." He stuck out his hand which Blaine immediately took and shook it very enthusiastically.

Kurt felt strange coming back to McKinley. Standing outside of it, he looked at the building and really took it in. It felt like it was a new place to him, another new school he had to transfer to and he didn't understand those feelings. He had been there not that long ago, being with his friends, going to lessons and dancing in the auditorium. He should be happy going back but truthfully, he wasn't all that thrilled. He felt a sudden movement beside him and looked down to see Blaine's hand grasping his own and he smiled.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Blaine, Kurt and Burt made their way through the entrance door and Kurt led them towards Principal Figgin's office were the Principal himself was already stood waiting for them outside of it.

"Hello Mr Hummel, Kurt, and friend." Principal Figgin's shook all their hands in turn in a greeting. "I'm afraid your friend will have to wait outside while we have the meeting. Is that ok?"

"But-" Kurt hesitated.

"That's ok." Blaine turned to Kurt, "I'll be right here outside if you need me." He squeezed his hand and watched his boyfriend walk inside the office, followed by his dad.

Blaine really wanted to go inside with them but he knew Kurt would tell him every single detail when he came back out so he tried not to worry. But then he suddenly realised he was alone again, this was a perfect chance for him to call Dave Karofsky again. He took out his phone from the pocket in his jeans and dialled the unnamed number again.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Dave look I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier."

"I don't wanna talk to you ok?"

"Wait! Look I'm just worried about Kurt coming back. I know you are still struggling with the...situation you are in but please, leave Kurt out of it."

"Fine. I won't go near him as long as _he_ doesn't come near _me_."

Blaine knew Kurt didn't want to be anywhere near Dave but he didn't want to argue with him. He could feel the tension even over the phone so he dropped Dave's comments and carried on. "Deal?"

"Alright! Deal! Now is that it?"

"Just one more thing. I want to offer you something in return for our compromise."

"Go on."

"Look, I know about you and Puck recently and-"

"What? Who the hell told you- what do you know?" Blaine could hear Dave panicking over the phone, but he could also hear voices of other guys so he knew why he was whispering.

"Puck came to me and Kurt for advice- I thought he told you?" Blaine _now_ was panicking himself.

"No. Who else has he told? Who have you told! "

"Dave I don't know. I'm sorry I thought you knew. But don't worry we haven't told anyone I swear! I was gonna offer some help, someone to talk to."

"I don't want your help! Wait till I see him soon. I'm gonna kill him!" And with that, Dave hung up the phone.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, and not for a good reason. He felt a pain in his chest when he heard those words 'I'm gonna kill him' because that is exactly what he said to Kurt before he left. Those words before he hung up kept running through his mind 'wait till I see him soon'. _How soon does he mean? _Blaine thought. But then he realised he heard other voices in the background - _guys_ voices – and he heard lockers slamming shut and pulling open..._he must be in the locker room._

As soon as that thought came into his mind he began walking forward, what if Puck was in trouble? It would be because of Blaine and he couldn't forgive himself if Puck _was_ hurt. But he didn't know where anything was! Blaine stopped short and turned back, he heard the familiar laughter of Kurt's and ran up to them. They had just finished their meeting and were stood talking with the Principal.

"Kurt! Um, think you could show me where your locker is? Like you said you would before you left?" Blaine tried to think of a good lie so that Burt didn't come along, he knew about Burt threatening Dave that one time and he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Sure, I completely forgot! Dad you wanna go wait in the car? We'll be right back."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him away quickly, almost in a run. "You forgot nothing I had to lie to get you away."

"Why where are we going?" Kurt looked extremely puzzled.

"You need to take me to the men's locker rooms. I think Puck's in trouble."

"He's in _trouble? _W-w-what-I mean why?" Kurt didn't know what to ask first.

"I'll explain on the way, just _hurry._"


	8. Chapter 8

**Such a long wait, but I've been so busy! Here we have Dave's point of view...**

* * *

It had been a long, hot day at McKinley High and the boys from the football team were packing up in practice and heading back to the locker rooms. Dave Karofsky had found this session extremely difficult, just like every other session lately, because there was this other boy...running along the pitch removing his shirt with sweat flicking off of his muscular body. His tanned skin glistened in the sunlight and he looked like some kind of god. _What it would feel like to touch him again, just one more time. _Karofsky shook his head, _no you cannot look at him, don't think those things! _he thought, turning away from Puck. But he wanted Puck so bad, and that feeling hurt him. The more he resisted the more he wanted him and he knew that if he let his guard down, Puck would come running to him and they would take off were they left, before things went bad. But he couldn't ruin his reputation here, that would destroy him if anyone found out he was gay with another football player. He already got hell from his team mates over the whole Kurt ordeal, accusing him of liking dick and whipping him in the showers. Dave smirked at that memory..._wait why did I just smirk?_ he thought. If Dave stood out there any longer he might just kill himself with all these thoughts so he quickly made his way into the locker rooms with his best poker face.

_Great, shower time again, _he thought while stripping off his dirty clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist. He could hear the guys messing around already, whipping towels at each other and throwing soap around. He sure wished they didn't do that, why couldn't they just have a shower and get changed like normal people? Dave quickly made his way to the back of the showers were Puck wasn't and rinsed himself, he figured he'd shower properly at home, he'd be there soon enough. Glancing up to turn the shower off, he noticed Puck staring at him and his heart skipped a beat. Angry with himself that he let Puck have this effect on him he spun around walked out the showers towards his locker.

Dave had just pulled his shirt over his head, finishing getting changed, when he heard his phone start ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Dave look I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Dave frowned as he heard Blaine's voice on the phone.

"I don't wanna talk to you ok?"

"Wait! Look I'm just worried about Kurt coming back. I know you are still struggling with the...situation you are in but please, leave Kurt out of it."

"Fine. I won't go near him as long as _he_ doesn't come near _me_."

"Deal?"

"Alright! Deal! Now is that it?"

"Just one more thing. I want to offer you something in return for our compromise."

"Go on."

"Look, I know about you and Puck recently and-" _what the fuck?_

"What? Who the hell told you- what do you know?"

"Puck came to me and Kurt for advice- I thought he told you?" he could hear the other boy's voice trembling, _and so he should be, _he thought.

"No. Who else has he told? Who have you told! "

"Dave I don't know. I'm sorry I thought you knew. But don't worry we haven't told anyone I swear! I was gonna offer some help, someone to talk to."

"I don't want your help! Wait till I see him soon. I'm gonna kill him!" And with that, Dave hung up the phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! If he saw Puck right now he would punch him and he wouldn't hold back.

"Dave, I wanna talk with you." Dave's eyes popped out of his head as he heard Puck's voice. He didn't know whether to feel happy, hurt, angry?

So he slowly turned around said, "what the _hell _do you want?"

"Woah calm down. I wanna talk-well I wanna sing to you." Puck whispered, with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Dave didn't know what to say. He couldn't help but feel warm inside because nobody had wanted to sing to him before, ever. But then he remembered he was angry with him and before he could say anything Puck carried on talking.

"Look I know it sounds weird but hear me out." He kept his voice down low, so the other guys couldn't hear him. "I wanna express how I really feel but I know you don't like talking and you loved our Super Bowl performance so I figured you'd like this. What do you say?"

Dave waited a few seconds until the rest of the guys had left the room so he could talk. "Why do you have to do this?"

"What? I care about-"

"Stop! Just shut up!" Dave slammed his fist into the locker in front of him and turned to Puck. "No you cannot _sing_ to me because right now I think I _hate_ you."

"What the hell?" Puck looked upset, and Dave hated that he just made him upset but he was pissed.

"You told _them!_ The freaks you _told _them! Why couldn't you keep it to yourself? Now everyone is gonna know!"

Puck looked forward away from him, "look I needed help. I'm sorry but this is new for me too you know!"

Dave spun on Puck and punched him, slamming him against the lockers, only this time he wasn't going to kiss him, even though the urge was surfacing. "Yes I know! Why do you have to keep trying huh? It's over you-" Dave stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps coming, getting nearer and nearer.

"Dave! Stop!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So sorry it's been a long time I've still been busy but I'm back to normal soon hopefully! Thanks again so very much for all the lovely readers who are favouriting, putting my stories on alerts, reviewing or just simply reading my stories! Just one question...do you think my chapters need to be longer? I'm open to any comments/criticisms/advice anyone can give me! :)

* * *

"Dave! Stop!" called Blaine as he skidded to a halt in the doorway of the locker room. "Dave its ok just let go of him and we'll talk about this."

"Get away from me!" Dave spat, breathing very heavily from the frustration he was feeling. He had his fists clenched into the fabric of Puck's t-shirt as he pressed him against the lockers and he wasn't going to back down, no way.

"David look we're trying to reason with you, we want to help you." Kurt couldn't believe he was telling his bully, the boy that forced him out of his school away from his friends, that he wanted to help him. He was shaking in his clothes but he didn't want to look frightened, that would only make things worse. He had to be strong and get things under control.

"I don't need your help you fucking homo! Do you want me to smack that-that _look _off of your face? And maybe I'll fuck up your little boyfriend here too. DON'T INTERFERE!"

"They mean it! They want to help you – help us! Don't you see Dave?" Puck smiled at Dave. "All this time you've been denying yourself when you need to just embrace it! I have and I think you and I both know it's pretty dam good!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Karofsky pulled back his arm in one swift movement , ready to bring his fist towards Puck's face. But he missed and instead his clenched hand hit the locker door causing him to gasp out in pain. Not knowing what happened, he looked to his left to notice that Puck had been pulled away. Kurt had lept forward and grabbed Puck's arm when he saw what Dave was preparing to do and had pulled him away from him.

But Kurt immediately regretted this. His face dropped, completely expressionless as he saw Dave started to come towards him, looking completely furious. Though as much as he wanted to back away and defend himself, he found himself planted to the spot as if a magnetic force was pulling him down. But the next thing he knew was Dave right in his face, hands pressing on his shoulder blades and with a force so completely great, Dave pushed Kurt so hard he was hurtling backwards across the locker room and fell downwards.

"NO!" Blaine called out and ran towards were Kurt was laid on the floor as fast as his feet would take him. "Kurt?" He panted, whipping his head around to Dave as he knelt on the ground. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Kurt was laid on the floor with one cheek resting on the cold floor. He had hit his head hard on the bench as he fell towards the ground.

"Shit!" Dave couldn't think. He ran his hands through his hair as he looked away from the boy that lay still on the ground. _What have I done?_ The next thing that Dave did he knew he would regret, possibly forever, but it's all he could think of doing and he grabbed his bag and ran out of the locker room as fast as he could, never looking back.

"Get back here you coward!" Blaine rose from the ground to go after Dave but Puck stopped him, "dude I'll get him just call an ambulance." And with that, Puck ran off after Dave.

"Oh god baby, can you hear me?" Blaine put his fingers on Kurt's neck, _thank god, a pulse._ Blaine, stroking Kurt's hair with one hand, pulled out his phone with his other hand and dialled for an ambulance – urging them to arrive as soon as they can. But now he realised he was left by himself, he didn't have anyone to talk to, to tell him Kurt was going to be ok and to keep lookout for the ambulance. He wanted to run after Dave and kill him for what he'd just done, well not _kill_ him exactly. After all, Blaine and Kurt just wanted to help Dave come to terms with himself. But he couldn't just run away he had to stay with Kurt in case he woke up, or he became worse, or if Dave came back.

"Kurt? Sweetheart if you can hear me, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm gonna call your dad and he's gonna come to the hospital with us ok?" Blaine found the number for Kurt's dad on his phone and called him straight away as he remembered he was still waiting outside and wouldn't know Kurt was hurt. Blaine put the phone back in his pocket. A tear had escaped his eye and ran down the side of his cheek, dropping onto his sweater. _How could things get this bad? Everything was so great up until now._ Leaving that thought to die, Blaine laid down on his side so that he was close to Kurt and propped his head up on his hand – just like he likes to do if he wakes up in a morning before Kurt. He held his hand tightly and waited silently until Burt or the ambulance came.

A few minutes had now passed and Blaine was startled by the sound of a familiar voice calling out, "Blaine? Kurt? Where are you?" called Burt.

"Burt! In here!" he called back, sitting upright.

Burt stumbled through the door and collapsed to his knees, "oh Kurt! My boy. Tell me what happened. Who did this?"

"Burt I'm so sorry." Blaine scrunched his face to try and hold back his tears, he didn't want to look weak in front of Burt.

"Hello?" called out a low but friendly voice. "Is there a Blaine Anderson around here?" The friendly voice grew nearer and a short, balding man came through the door, followed by a plump woman with short purple hair carrying a stretcher between them with medical bags on them. "Tell me what happened son."

"We were talking a-and then it turned into an argument a-and then Dave just pushed him really hard and fell and hit his head on the bench on the way down."

"This Dave Karofsky?" Burt said, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, the one who bullied him."

"I'm gonna kill him. Nobody does this to my son and gets away with it!" Burt was furious.

"Sir if you don't mind moving away, so we can look at him."

"Sure, sure."

Blaine crawled away far enough to let the medics take care of Kurt but only just far enough so he could still hold his hand. And for the next few minutes, Blaine didn't really know what was happening. All he could do was just think about how he would never _ever_ let anyone touch Kurt again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: this chapter discusses what Kurt has as a result of his head trauma. Forgive me if I get information wrong!**

_*beep beep beep* _Came from the life support machine that was connected to Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson and Burt Hummel had no idea how things could have gotten _this_ out of hand, and resulted in _this._ Kurt Hummel was only 17, he had a whole life ahead of him, and he wasn't supposed to be like this. As soon as Kurt arrived at the hospital he was assessed and taken straight into surgery, leaving Blaine and Burt to wait around for him to come out. Not long after the surgery took place, Kurt was brought out and into a room in a separate part of the ward, were he would soon be allowed visitors.

"Kurt please wake up, baby, please." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand, sat on a chair next to his hospital bed with Burt on a chair opposite him. He brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles and held him against his cheek.

"We can only wish it would be that easy kid."

"I didn't think he would be out this long."

"He must have hit his head pretty hard."

As Burt said those words, Blaine could see the recent events flash through his mind again. Kurt stood frozen on the spot, Dave charging at him and throwing Kurt back with such force that- no he couldn't do this to himself. He needed to keep strong.

"Hi honey we came as quick as we could." Carole walked through the door with Finn following behind her looking for Kurt. She walked to Burt's side and kissed him on his head. Finn walked to the other side, Blaine's side of the bed, were there was more room and came to a halt, squeezing Kurt's leg gently. Blaine could feel the taller boy's eyes studying him and he realised this must be Kurt's step-mom so he quickly wiped his face and introduced himself.

"Hi, you must be Carole. My name's Blaine I'm, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Nice to see you again man."

"Nice to finally meet you Blaine. Was you the boy who was with him?"

"I was yes, ma'am. I didn't do this though."

"No of course you didn't. Would someone like to tell us what happened?"

"Um." Blaine ran his fingers through his increasingly loose hair and paused, he didn't know where to start.

"Take your time, kid. Did you know, Kurt never stops talking about you?" Burt sighed.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend's motionless body and smiled sadly, "I know. Mercedes made the mistake of telling me that in front of him. Let's just say they didn't talk for a while." They both laughed but Blaine frowned suddenly, "sir, it was my fault."

"How do you mean?"

Blaine told the story to Burt, Carole and Finn, not missing out any detail. Including Kurt's heroic moment of pulling Puck out of the way before he got beat into the locker door.

"That's my boy. Always putting others first even if it does mean him ending up like this."

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have interfered but I just wanted it to be safe for him and I-I thought that maybe Dave would come around if he had help you know. I always see the best in people, well most people, that's why I called him."

"Of course he would be safe! I'd of been there, protecting him." Finn spoke up.

"There's only so much you can do Finn." Burt looked to Blaine, "you had the best intentions kid. Don't beat yourself up. In fact if I was you I would have beat the crap outta him, that woulda scared him." Burt breathed. "But what good would thatta done? He'd have been in Kurt's position. Like he deserves."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted to join Burt in beating the crap out of Dave for what he did for sure but he wasn't sure if he should say that. Instead he just smiled at Burt.

The four of them sat in silence. Burt and Carole had never been properly introduced to Blaine before so it felt strange for both of them. But not long after, Burt shouted, "where the hell is the doctor?"

"Sir, he said he'd come when there was news – a change."

"Call me Burt wouldya?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Blaine! Chill out, I don't blame ya!"

"Sorry, Burt."

The two exchanged a look and began laughing again.

"Mr Hummel?" a voice came from the door and they all looked around to see the doctor they talked to earlier stood in the doorway.

"Yeah come on in. What's the news?"

"Mr Hummel, your son looks to be suffering from Intracranial Hematoma. This means that because of the trauma to his head he had bled profusely, which is why we took him straight into surgery to rid of the excess blood. Without your cooperation sir, he would have suffered severe damage. But for now he will remain in a coma."

"So you mean he's ok?"

"As ok as he can be. For now we will assess him regularly, for signs of brain activity and to see if he can breathe on his own yet. Is there any questions?"

"I don't know how to thank you enough doc."

"Thank you." Blaine, Finn and Carole said together.

"I'll come back straight away if there's any more news." And the Doctor exited the room.

"Look I'm gonna go call everyone in the glee club, let them know what's happened." Finn said, still towering over Blaine.

"I'll call the Warblers." Blaine said, but yet he still couldn't bring himself to leave Kurt, to even let go of his hand. It was hard enough when Kurt was in surgery, his hands felt cold and empty and he hated that feeling.

"Blaine _go_. He's not going anywhere and we'll get you straight away if anything happens ok?" Burt said reassuringly.

Blaine nodded and followed Finn out the door. But before Finn could even start to speak, Blaine had gone the opposite direction in search for coffee. He needed to wake himself up, and _dam_ was he thirsty. He found the coffee machine two corridors later and began rummaging around his pockets for change. Bringing out the correct money for the machine, Blaine put the change inside and watched the coffee make itself. But all of a sudden Blaine felt a strange feeling in his chest; he leant against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling tears force their way out from under his eyelids. He knew the reason for this; he thought suddenly, it was because he always got coffee with Kurt. It reminded him of all those times they were alone, just the two of them, and they would talk about anything and everything.

He wished so hard he would still get to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Angsty goodness! SO sorry for the wait! Hopefully you'll forgive me with the few extra hundred words I've added on the end? Also...reviews give me encouragement for writing this because then I know what people are thinking whether good or bad...so I would appreciate if anyone could drop me a review? No pressure! I just like to hear what my readers think :)**

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, his head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and reached around for his phone and realised he couldn't find it. He suddenly panicked and lifted his head to get a better look around but he couldn't see it and figured he must have left it in his bag. Blaine decided to roll back over and snuggle back down to sleep when he smelt a distinct smell. He smiled at this familiar scent and mumbled, _"Kurt." _ His eyes flew open, this was ridiculous! He would have remembered going to sleep with _Kurt_ next to him! But he wasn't there and yet again Blaine was confused. He suddenly realised, _he was in Kurt's room_. "Oh!" he chuckled softly. But wait, _why _was he in Kurt's room? Blaine sat up in the bed and pulled the soft covers off of his body. As he adjusted his eyes he looked around the familiar room he was in and smiled, he couldn't help himself. He suddenly flinched as he heard the door open and a familiar face peaked around the door.

"Good morning Blaine. It's good to see you finally awake, I've been checking on you for the past 2 hours." Carole sniggered.

"Sorry." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the clock beside him. "I'm not usually a heavy sleeper."

"Well I don't blame you after everything that's happened. You fell asleep half in your chair and half on Kurt at the hospital which couldn't have been all that comfortable so we brought you back here."

"My parents-"

"We called your parents, don't worry. Finn found the number on your phone, I hope you don't mind. We just didn't want to wake you."

"No of course I don't mind. That was very generous of you all really you didn't have to."

"No, Kurt cares very much about you and we all appreciate what you've done so it was the least we could do. But anyway I have breakfast cooking, wanna join us?"

"That's too kind of you, but I'm fine really."

"Nonsense! Come down when you're ready sweetheart, hope you like pancakes?"

"Pancakes would be lovely." Blaine smiled gently, as Carole left the room.

_Kurt loves pancakes, especially with berries and syrup, _he thought.

* * *

Breakfast with the Hudsons and Hummels was very pleasant for Blaine. He didn't know how much more he could possibly know about them but Carole was a talker and although he could see Burt looking at her like she was a crazy woman, he could tell he loved her deeply. _I know exactly how he feels, _Blaine thought while chewing his last mouthful. Throughout the conversation though, Blaine could feel Finn's eyes boring into him with every mouthful he took and he didn't understand why. He hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he had been there for Kurt and stayed by his side the entirety of yesterday's events so why should Finn be looking at him accusingly as if he didn't believe him! _He doesn't believe me._ But surely Finn should know he wouldn't lay a hand on Kurt?

"Blaine dear, are you ok?"

"Of course, just lost in thought." He smiled. "You were saying?"

"How do we know he didn't do it though?" Finn suddenly burst out, clenching hard on his cutlery.

"Excuse me?" Burt replied.

"Finn!" exclaimed Carole.

"How do we know he isn't lying? Did you see anyone there?"

"Do you really think Blaine would sneak away with Kurt into a dirty locker room just to throw him around, call me up and then LAY DOWN HOLDING HIS GODDAM HAND UNTIL I AND AN AMBULANCE CAME HUH?"

"I didn't know that part."

"No, you didn't. So ask for details before you go around accusing people of stupid things."

"Finn apologise to Blaine right now."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Finn rose from the table and left for his room, slamming every door after him.

"Apology accepted." Blaine said. He couldn't believe what had just happened. So this is what Finn had bottled up since last night at the hospital? He began to rise when Carole stopped him.

"Don't bother Blaine he's just an angry boy. Maybe you should go home now though, it is the weekend after all - and you can see Kurt during visiting hours. Can't he Burt?"

"Sure kid you're more than welcome."

Blaine thanked Kurt's family for their hospitality and hesitantly left the Hudson/Hummel household, finding his car parked in their driveway. He didn't want to leave this family just yet. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to have to explain himself to his father because he knew what he would say and he knew he wouldn't like it. He wasn't worried as much what his mother would say.

Blaine walked the rest of the path to his car and climbed inside the driver's side. If things planned out the way he wanted it to today then he could quickly talk to his parents, clean himself up and go visit Kurt in hospital. He sighed, he still couldn't believe Kurt was in hospital, in a _coma _for christ sake. Blaine could feel those tears creeping back again, on the brink of bursting through and he knew he needed a really good cry and just let it all out. He wanted to look strong in front of Burt because his dad was the most important person to Kurt and so he didn't cry. Blaine was used to not crying in front of people because he knew what his father would say. Blaine blinked away the tears and decided he needed to face the music, pulling his gear stick into reverse; he drove away from his boyfriend's home.

* * *

"Sit down."

Blaine obeyed his father and sat down at the dining room table in his house. He recognised the tone in his father's voice and knew he was in trouble. Blaine had seen his father be angry at him throughout his childhood and all for reasons that were unnecessary like being home a minute later than he should be, or not wearing the correct tie in front of his father's colleagues. Blaine never seemed to be able to do anything right for his father even though he wasn't a trouble causer. Mr Anderson was a business man and he unfortunately treat his family like they were people he had hired to do a job. So when Carole told Blaine that she called his parents to tell them his whereabouts, his heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. He failed to remember to ask Carole exactly what she told them and he made a mental note to kick himself for that later.

"Dad-"

"Listen to me boy."

"Go easy on him." Mrs Anderson pleaded with her husband.

"Oh I am being easy alright. If it wasn't for the circumstances with this – this _boy_ that is now into the picture being in some coma or whatever it was then I would be a _lot_ harder on you boy. What gave you the right to stay out without my permission?"

"His name is _Kurt_ dad. And I fell asleep in the hospital because I was exhausted and Kurt's step-mom and dad were kind enough to take me in for the night since their house is a lot closer to the hospital."

"You should have called! And do you even _know _these people? They could have taken you anywhere!"

"I trust them dad, they're Kurt's family!"

"Oh, so now it's all about _Kurt_ is it? Why didn't you tell me about him? I have a right to know what kind of person you're _seeing_ now or whatever you gays call it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaine knew his dad wasn't all that thrilled with the heir of his business being gay but this was a new low.

"Well how do I know what kind of words you all use. Oh and boy, you're grounded. Now go to your room and get out of my sight." Mr Anderson remained sat in his seat and stared out of the window.

"Wow dad this really is a new low for you. You know what? Ground me all you want! I love Kurt with all my heart and I will live in that dam hospital until he wakes up if that's what I have to do." Blaine threw his chair back and ran to his bedroom, with tears on the brink.

"Live in the hospital for all I care!" Mr Anderson called back.

_How could he have said those things? _Blaine thought, slamming his bedroom door behind him. _What the hell is wrong with my mother?_ Blaine knew he couldn't stay there any longer. He had contemplated moving away before but he spent most of his time at Dalton anyway so he'd never actually left. But this time he didn't care where he would go, he had his car he could live in there for all he cared. He loved his mother but she never stood up to his father and this was the final straw. Nobody, not even his family could insult Kurt.

Blaine grabbed a few duffel bags and sports bags they stored and began throwing his belongings in them. Despite living with a rich family, Blaine didn't own much, he didn't want much, which was just as well. He'd managed to stuff most of his clothes, CD's, books and his favourite movies into a few bags when he realised there were two more things he needed with him, his guitar and his most favoured possession. Blaine grabbed his guitar and threw it onto his back while he reached for his bedside table. It was a picture of him and Kurt looking as happy as a married couple on one of their dates at the theatre. He suddenly realised it had been a whole day since he'd actually talked to Kurt.

Blaine grabbed his bags and, with one last look at his bedroom, he left and hurried down the stairs to offload into his car.

"Blaine Anderson where do you think you're going with all those things?" It was his mother, stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm disappointed in you, mom. Why didn't you stick up for me?"

"You know what your father will do."

"Yeah well you need to stick up for yourself, since you never could for me. I've had it with this house." Blaine looked down, contemplating whether to hug his mother or not. Instead he made it down the last step and placed one kiss to her cheek. "Goodbye mom."

Blaine hurried out of the front door, never looking back and heard the last few words from his mother before he shut the door. "I never wanted this to happen Blaine!"

Throwing his belongings into his car, he slipped into the driver's seat and drove away from the Anderson house, the house he had lived in, in misery for the past 17 years. Blaine could feel the tears slipping through his eyelids and he couldn't do anything as they slid down his cheeks. He wanted, he _needed_ to pull over so he didn't crash the car but he also needed to drive as far as possible away from the area.

After a good 15 minutes of driving he noticed a familiar neighbourhood, Blaine indicated to go right and pulled into the familiar driveway and turned off the ignition. He couldn't help himself; he threw his arms over the steering wheel and let his heart cry out, spilling hours worth of tears that he had hidden away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life has been extremely tough at the moment so sorry for the long wait on updates! Life is back on track (for the meantime) so I should hopefully (fingers crossed) be updating a bit more often! Thanks again for the patience, reading, and alerts! Reviews of all kinds are welcome. **

* * *

"Thank you again Mr and Mrs Spencer, I appreciate this like you wouldn't believe." The familiar driveway that Blaine had pulled into was his best friend Wesley Spencer, or Wes as they all called him. He'd stayed there a few times with some friends and he knew he could count on Wes for a place to stay while he sorted things out. But he didn't quite expect what was coming next.

"That is fine dear. Only, we are taking Wesley on a holiday tomorrow as you may know, so it will only be for the night. Perhaps during that time you can make a compromise with your parents or go to one of your other friends' houses." No, he didn't know that. Blaine looked at Wes with a puzzled expression but Wes just shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." And he followed Wes up the staircase to his room. "What about school? You're gonna be in shit with the principal!"

Wes shrugged, "school's fine with it. My dad knows them well so it wasn't a problem. Blaine what happened?" Wes asked as soon as they closed his bedroom door, both boys sitting on the bed.

After Blaine told Wes what had happened he could see the other boys shocked expression, "I told you before that I wanted to leave them. It was only a matter of time before it actually came to it."

"But Blaine. You left home! If I know your dad as well as I think I do then he may not pay for Dalton for you. Did you think of that?"

"No, I didn't. Crap!" Blaine crushed his hands to his face, he couldn't believe he didn't even think of that.

"It's ok just stay the night and talk to them tomorrow. But you know, this could be a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kurt's transferring back to his old school isn't he? So..."

"So..." and it dawned on Blaine what Wes was thinking. "You're saying I should go with Kurt. And I won't even have to worry about money. I'd need to find somewhere to stay though. Well, if he wakes up."

"_When_ he wakes up."

"We don't know for definite that he will or won't just yet. Anyway can we talk about something else? It's all that's been on my mind and I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Yeah I understand." Wes leapt up to his feet and hurried over to his x-box. "Hey check out this game I got the other day."

"Wesley you're a child you know that?" Blaine laughed as he saw the Scooby-Doo game Wes carried back to the bed.

"It's not my fault my dad still thinks I'm a kid!" Blaine grabbed the game and looked back up to his friend, "well? Are we doing this thing or what?"

* * *

Wes could tell Blaine was hurting. They'd played the stupid game that Wes's dad got him so he could help Blaine take his mind off things but he knew he wasn't paying much attention to it, or that he _couldn't_.

He turned off the game suddenly and turned to Blaine, "Go see him."

"What?" Blaine's head snapped up.

"Kurt, go see him. You didn't even notice I'd turned the game off. I know you're dying to go so go."

"Are you sure? I mean I feel like I just-"

"No no shut up. Go or I'll kick you out."

"Thanks." Blaine grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. "You're a great friend you know. I appreciate this."

"_Blaine._"

"Ok!" he held up his hands and left his friend's house, calling out a goodbye to Wes's mother. He couldn't wait to get there now, to see his boyfriend, even if he was in hospital in a coma. Blaine stopped at his car and felt that pang in his chest again; he felt it every time he mentioned Kurt in the hospital. He knew that wasn't good but got in his car nonetheless, making the long drive back to the hospital.

* * *

"Blaine." Carole rose from the chair and took Blaine in her arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Carole give the poor boy some air."

"Sorry honey, how are you?"

"Same as I was last time you saw me really. And you both?"

"Same as you." Carole sighed. " Nothing's changed with Kurt."

Blaine nodded, dropping his head and fighting back the tears again, walking over to sit beside his boyfriend. Kurt didn't look much different either from when he saw him last night, only that he could tell he wasn't in there, not really. Kurt's face looked peaceful, angelic like with the light from the window shining through onto his face. His body rose slightly and then dropped back with every breath, just like he was sleeping. It was unusual watching Kurt like this, not even his face twitched from effects of a dream...but of course he wasn't sleeping and he wouldn't be moving for a while yet he suspected. People who slept didn't have several wires attached to them and a feeding tube into his system. He reached over and took Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. It was cold, icy cold, not like his usual cold temperature and he didn't like that one bit. It felt odd, like he was...no, Blaine blinked away his wandering thoughts and focused back.

"Can we cover him up more? He feels so cold." Carole recognised the look on Blaine's faced, heartbroken. She went to find a nurse to retrieve some more blankets.

"How did it go with the folks?" Burt spoke up, Blaine appreciated the slight distraction.

"Ok." He couldn't tell him he left them, that his dad practically kicked him out because he wanted to love his boyfriend. He was very old fashioned in the fact he wanted to seem brave and tough like a man should be, or that's what his father always told him.

"Just ok? He didn't sound all that happy when I talked to him." Wait, what? Blaine thought Carole talked to them.

"That's my father. He'll get over it." _He'll be just fine, unlike the rest of us._

Burt could tell something was wrong but he didn't push him. Though he still wanted to know, he would ask him how home life was another time if things still didn't seem right.

"Have any of his friends from McKinley been yet?"

"No they haven't actually." Burt looked as if the thought only just came to him.

"Some friends they are if they can't even come to see their friend who is in a god dam coma! I thought they cared about him and wanted him to go back to them? Finn told them everything didn't he? And where he is?"

"As far as we know yes. Honey, maybe they are busy. It is the weekend after all." Blaine didn't realise Carole was back, as she spoke and handed Blaine some blankets.

"Too busy to visit-"

"Blaine! Don't get yourself worked up kid. Carole's right, I'm sure they'll come this evening maybe."

Maybe they were right, maybe they would come during visiting hours tonight but that wasn't good enough. Kurt could possibly die at any minute and they weren't even here to sit by their friend, just in case. Blaine's thoughts took over his mind yet again as he carefully covered Kurt with more blankets, tucking his arms under them gently and holding his upper arm. He needed the contact.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the update! I've spent a long time working out my plans for this story and to make everything fit and make sense so I could get something out to you, even though there's more angst! There's another cute little Blaine moment that breaks your heart (it did mine anyway). Thank you so much for those of you who are sticking around and I appreciate it so much! Reviews, suggestions, and criticisms are welcomed!**

* * *

"Thanks for coming kids." Blaine could hear Burt and the murmurs of voices as he slowly opened his eyes, _dammit I fell asleep again._ Raising his head, he looked around the room to see some familiar faces coming into focus as his eyes adjusted.

"Blaine, you're awake. How are you?" A soft voice said as the girl he recognised as Rachel stepped around her fellow glee club member to stand next to him.

"Oh, you made it, finally." Blaine was normally polite when he greeted people but not this time, he was fuming.

"We're sorry we just thought it was best that just you and family were with Kurt." She smiled, sadly.

"We didn't wanna overcrowd you all." Puck spoke up from the other side.

"Right." Blaine felt slightly better, he knew he was being stupid of course they cared about him. He turned now looking back at Kurt to see that nothing much had changed since this morning, he sighed. He reached out, gently stroking the side of Kurt's face. He couldn't help but admire his beauty. Every time he tried to get a real good look at his boyfriend, Kurt would blush and look away, swatting his hand out to tell Blaine to stop being silly, in his bashfulness. He was so adorable and Blaine made sure to tell him that every time.

"The rest of us are outside, we thought we could take it in turns since we're all not allowed-"

"Blaine! These stupid so called friends of Kurt's won't let us in!"

"Trent?" Blaine stood from his chair still not releasing his hold on Kurt's hand.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! They only allow so many in a room at a time so if you'd like to wait before his _real_ friends all see Kurt then that would be much appreciated." Rachel sniped back at Trent.

"Excuse me? You are the ones that actually pushed him away so much it made him transfer schools!" Jeff barged past Mike who was standing in the doorway blocking them from coming through.

Puck halted Jeff as he got up close to his face. "You call that a school? You let that dirty piece of shit take advantage of Kurt when Blaine here-"

"Guys." Blaine tried.

"We didn't know he was like that! Plus what about _you're _piece of shit that tortured Kurt and actually put him in the dam hospital to begin with huh?"

"Dave is having a hard time with himself and he wasn't thinking straight! He didn't mean to do it."

"_Guys please." _Why wasn't Burt doing anything? Blaine thought.

"Didn't mean to put him in a coma? Kurt can't possibly go back to your school he needs to be somewhere safe."

"Yeah? You're all stood arguing about whose fault it is and who's in the right here. Who thinks Kurt should go where. Well he won't actually be waking up at all if you don't stop arguing! He can make his own decisions when he wakes up but for now I want all of you out. Right. Now." Burt stood, fists clenched at his side.

"Sorry Mr Hummel." Rachel murmured.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Jeff looked up at the balding man carefully.

"Just take it elsewhere." Burt said before they all piled out of the room, muttering their goodbyes and apologies to Blaine, looking sadly at Kurt's still form and frowning.

Blaine looked on gratefully at the older man and sat back in his seat. Why do they have to argue? It wasn't the Warblers fault, and it wasn't New Directions' fault. Kurt had just gotten caught up in something he had been dragged into, so why couldn't they leave it. There were more pressing matters.

"I'm going for a coffee, there's a shop up the road I'll go to since this machine tastes like piss, want one kids?"

"Sure I'll come help. I could use a stretch." Finn said before turning, "Blaine? You coming?"

"I'll have a...a uh...grande non fat mocha please."

"Sure, won't be long." Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder and left with Finn, closing the door behind him.

"Did I just order your coffee? I did, didn't I? Maybe you can have some when you wake up huh?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's cold hand, hoping for a response.

No response.

It was worth a try.

He heard the door creak open and looked up to see a tall mohawked boy squeeze through the gap he'd opened. "Mind if I uh, stay for a couple?"

"Whatever." Blaine shrugged. He didn't feel like anymore company after the argument that just happened.

Puck walked to the opposite side of the bed, hand hovering over Kurt's free one. He wasn't sure whether to hold it, pat him, or not touch him. He wasn't all that good in these situations.

"You can touch him you know, it's not a disease it's a coma."

"I know man I just," he let his hand fall to his side, "can't believe it got to this. We've all teased him over the years-"

"Not all of us."

"Dude ok! We've all done or said something teasing but I never meant any of it. Dave just- he was angry about me and- and Kurt was there and- it was a mistake!"

"You may not have meant any of it but Dave did. I know _everything_, Puck. Kurt has told me everything he has said and done and he meant it. Whether he ever planned letting it get this far or not he still did it and you need to realise what Dave has become."

"He's not become anything."

"He's out of control. He needs proper help, not our help. We tried despite his and Kurt's past and looked where that got us." Blaine looked back down to the boy lying next to him.

"I was helping! I still can I know I can. That's why I came back, partly anyway. I wanted to ask for your help."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not going to anymore."

"I wanna try it again. Singing to him I mean. I know how much he enjoyed dancing with us that time at the game and he sometimes sneaks a look at glee practice." There was a long silence. "Well? What do you think?"

Blaine huffed out in annoyance. "Do whatever you want. Just don't expect for him to not hurt you in some way or another."

"Fine." Puck left abruptly.

Blaine growled and threw himself away from the bed towards the window. He couldn't take anymore, he couldn't. But he had to, had to keep trying to hold on and be strong. That's what he was brought up to do and despite the bad memories, he could finally put this strength to use. But he didn't know how long it could last. He looked back to Kurt. He didn't know how long but he would try for Kurt's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad, bad author! The glee hiatus didn't help me write at all and then life goes and gets in the way :( but nonetheless I'm back with another chapter for all you lovely readers, old and new. I don't want to sound like a broken record but I would love a review (or more ;)) to help me write (seriously it really does)**

* * *

Blaine forced himself back to school. He had to go otherwise he could be expelled, like he gave a crap about that when his boyfriend was lying in hospital. Every class is the same. Blaine can't help but stare out the window or stare at the elegant decoration of the building (that Kurt always admired) as his lecturer drones on about stuff he should probably listen to, but hasn't got the heart. Blaine thinks about were Kurt is, what he might be able to see and do. Has Kurt seen his mom yet? Blaine shakes his head; he can't let his thoughts keep going that far. There have been no changes since he arrived at the hospital so that has to be good right? Better than getting worse. His own thoughts are disturbed by a hard elbow to his ribs and he looks up to see Trent looking at him with furrowed brows.

"Blaine you've got to stop doing this to yourself. It isn't helping either of you if you're going to keep ignoring everything, and everyone. We're here for you, you know? Talk to us."

Blaine shook his head and tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't start burdening his friends with his problems, he thought. "I just think 'hey Kurt will know what to do' but he's not here and I-I can't-"

"Excuse me gentlemen no talking in my classes."

Trent sent a glare to the front of the room, "No. Blaine talk to me, after school I'm coming over to your dorm. It'll just be me, you know you can talk to me. Hell I'm as gay as you are so I promise I'll do most of the crying ok?" He smiled.

Blaine smiled and nodded to his friend, he knew Trent would do just as he promised. "Yeah, o-ok."

* * *

That night while curled up on Kurt's bed, Blaine poured his heart open to his friend. Neither of them realised just how much hurt he had in him. Something caught Trent's attention.

"Wait-you're living in your car? Blaine you can't do that no matter how hard things are at home!"

"No Trent I'm not going back there! If they wanted me back they'd have called me by now don't you think?"

"But Blaine, your dad's not around that much anyway right? I think your mom still cares about you. It's only for weekends until school finishes which is only another year and then you're out of there."

"No. I'd rather live in my car than have to look in the eyes of two people who clearly want nothing more to do with me. Their burden has gone and the burden will stay gone. I've made the right decision."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah." Blaine hiccupped, and snuggled further into Kurt's pillow, feeling the warmth of the Dalton P.E hoodie of Kurt's that he was wearing. He would never take that thing off.

"I think you should talk to them. At least see if they're paying one more year of Dalton right? And your car, your phone, anymore possessions you can bring here."

"I'll think about it."

"No you should call them."

"I don't want to! My f-father absolutely hates me and my mother didn't do anything! She just stood and watched me go." Blaine cringed at the memory. "You know what the last words were she said to me? 'I never wanted this to happen Blaine'. But it did and she's not showing any signs of regret of letting me go. Even if she wanted to have me back I couldn't go because of him."

"You Andersons are a difficult bunch."

Blaine snorted, "tell me about it. I really appreciate you having put up with me and listening to me go on about how awful my life is but I think I better go-"

"See Kurt? Go Blaine." Trent smiled.

Blaine nodded and smiled the best he could. "Thanks."

Trent only smiled back and as soon as they left Blaine's dorm room and said their goodbyes he knew he'd made an impact. He had an idea, or two. He just needed some time.

* * *

"Hello, Anderson residence."

"Mrs Anderson?"

"Speaking."

"It's Trent, Blaine's friend." He heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a hushed tone.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"Not good. Look it maybe isn't my place to say this but Blaine really isn't in a good place. He needs you Mrs Anderson."

"I-I, where is he?"

"He's at the hospital seeing Kurt." He could just heart the cringe she made at the sound of Kurt's name.

"I can't see him tonight..." Bang! Trent could hear a crash in the background and a low voice calling out that sounded something along the lines of 'fag son...fag friends...no son of mine'. He winced, that was Blaine's father.

"Is it because you don't want to see Kurt? Blaine's told me about your...beliefs, but shouldn't you try and put them aside?"

"I don't need you telling me how to handle my family."

"Because you're doing a perfectly good job." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't interfere in what you don't understand." She said in a rushed, almost panicked voice as he could hear more smashes in the background.

"But it's you who doesn't understand! For Christ sake Ma'am the love of his life is in a coma, his parents apparently hate him and he's living in his car!"

"Do you think I don't know that? I love him but there's nothing I can do and-and that's it!"

"You're his mother! If you loved him you would make things right and get away from what I can clearly hear happening in the background!" and he hung up.

He thought maybe he could talk some sense into Blaine's mother at least and she could maybe talk to his father but no. It was just like Blaine said it was. He wondered if Blaine's mother sounded as worried as he thought she sounded at the end of the call. Suddenly he was snapped out if his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrate on the bed next to him. He glanced at the screen and saw a number he didn't recognise but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Trent Warbler?"

"Um I suppose?"

"Rachel Berry speaking. We need to talk. I have a plan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and please don't virtually hit me even though I deserve it for not updating in so long. I finally have a few days off work, because I'm terribly ill, but nonetheless I've put together this chapter that I've have planned for a while. Warning for some homophobic language, ignore the flashback near the end if you don't want to read it. Here goes-**

* * *

He didn't hear the door creaking behind him, or the mumbling from several different voices. Nothing until a warm hand woke him from his distant state.

"Blaine. How are _you_ holding up?" It was a Warbler no doubt about that. He couldn't bring himself to respond, no point in lying so he shook his head, eyes remaining on the face of his boyfriend.

"He's not doing so well." That was Burt's voice.

"We haven't all been around as much as we'd like to because of visiting hours and well, it's hard for us too Mr Hummel. Not as hard as it must be for _you_ of course but-"

"I understand really, no need to apologise. What are you all doing here at once? Didn't think hospitals allowed this many people in here."

"You have Mrs Hummel to thank for that bribe. Well we all got our heads together and planned a little something, right Rachel?" Trent nodded to her as he grabbed the object behind him which got Blaine's attention. He suddenly recognised it as a keyboard . Blaine frowned, suddenly confused.

"Yes. You probably remember Kurt telling you stories about when Burt was in hospital and we took turns to sing to him." She smiled nervously at Burt. "Well Kurt said he hated the idea, but we knew he appreciated it so we thought it would be nice to sing to him this time. Studies have shown that interactions and music influences may help trigger something within the brain and maybe, just maybe help him wake up." She nodded back to Trent, watching him unfold a table as he placed the keyboard on top, motioning for Tina to use it. She stepped forward and began playing the first few notes of a familiar song, nodding to The Warblers to begin their harmonies.

Rachel's voice began to fill the room.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came."_

Suddenly the whole of New Directions joined in with Rachel and The Warblers and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. It was a beautiful song, Kurt secretly loved it.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came."

Blaine choked and he couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down his face as he clutched onto Kurt's hand with all the strength he had, pained sobs began and he lowered his head to look at his hand linked to Kurt's.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life."

"Mr Hummel if I may." Rachel caught his attention and pointed to the window. He turned around to see a crowd of people looking through the window, smiling and patting their faces dry as they were crying yet smiling at the performance. People of many ages slowly walking away from the private moment.

"We'll come back, if that's ok?" Rachel spoke up after a while of watching Burt and Blaine, wiping the tears away from her own face, as was her fellow glee club members.

"Yeah we will too of course." Jeff piped up.

"Please do." Carole piped up from the doorway.

"Excuse me, there's too many people in here can you all please keep it to a minimum of family." A strong voice came from behind Carole.

"That's my fault." She giggled.

"We're practically his family." Rachel sniffed.

"You know what I mean, now?"

"Doctors are such mood killers." Sam sulked from the corner.

"Why don't you all go on home, it's getting dark out and I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are?"

There were murmurs of "Yes Mrs Hummel" as they all began piling out the room.

"Burt honey I have to go back to my shift. And I'm sorry but visiting time is over now. See you at home." She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and retreated from the room.

Burt turned to his son and kissed him goodnight on his forehead, the same routine he had possessed every night and rose from his chair. "Goodnight kid I'll see you tomorrow. Just so you know, I won't be mad if you woke up anytime soon."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and followed after Burt into the corridor.

The two most important men in Kurt's life walked side by side down the corridors of the hospital in silence, that was until Blaine stopped abruptly in recognition of two very out of place people in the distance.

"Kid you good? You look like you seen a ghost."

Blaine gulped. _Not now please all that's holy not now._

His parents.

"Ah. See we're not lost _dear_ he's right in front of us with that great big pound of grease stood next to him." At that comment from her husband, Blaine's mother smiled and made her way over to her son.

"Oh dear it's good to see you we've been looking all over. I want you home and so does your father."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears, _his father wanted him back? No way._ "I don't think so. I'd rather rot in that car than go back with you."

"Excuse me. Mr Hummel. Who are you?" Burt held out his hand to Blaine's parents, neither of them took it.

"Blaine come home you can't keep sleeping in your car, and we miss you." She tried to move closer to Blaine but again he stepped back.

"You're sleeping in your car?" Burt looked incredulously at Blaine. "Why didn't you tell me, what's going on!"

**- - Flashback - -**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Wakey Wakey Faggot!" This was just one of the many threats Blaine had from sleeping in his car, the downside of not being allowed to sleep at Dalton on weekends. When signing up there you was given a choice to board all week and weekend or the latter, but Blaine's mother was insistent to keep him home on weekends. Luckily tomorrow he could be in the comfort of his dorm room again. In the comfort of Kurt's warm arms and- no, no he couldn't because Kurt was in a coma. Blaine sighed; he needed to pull himself together. "Hey look it's that gay Anderson kid! My bro goes to his boyfriends' school. Look at his fucking short ass pants and bow ties it's like he's a circus freak!" He'd had enough.

"Back the fuck away from my car or I'll run you down I swear to god!" Years of taking his anger out in Dalton Fight Club had made him settled and like his normal self but he'd given it up because he had Kurt and Kurt was his peace.

"Bet the homo's legs can't even reach the gas pedal!" One of them laughed.

_That's it, I'll show them_. Blaine climbed into the front seat , catching a glimpse of his wrecked looking state but that can wait for now, and ripping the keys from his pocket he turned the car on and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. He had to leave this lot and find another place to hide.

**- Flashback over - -**

"You don't miss me! How could you after everything you both said!" Blaine's fists clenched at his side.

"You been saying things to your own kid?"

"Excuse me but who are you? You have no place to speak to us like that."

Burt looked to the man who had spoken. "I'm Burt Hummel, the father of this kid's boyfriend. Would you mind telling me why your own son is sleeping in his car and not in the comfort of his own home?"

He snorted. "Should have known. And that's nothing to do with you."

"Because Mr Hummel." Blaine spoke up. "They are homophobic bullies and after what they said about me and Kurt I'm not going back there, I can't."

"Well then son, you're coming to stay with us." Burt placed a protective hand on Blaine's shoulder and squared up to face back to Blaine's parents.

Another snort from the greying man. "You can have him. It was only your mother who pleaded to find you. Come along I don't want any more of my time wasted here in this pit of a hospital." He turned to leave followed closely by a wife who lowered her head in shame.

"What about school!" Blaine called after them. If he lost his parents he needed to know if he was staying at Dalton.

"Your year is paid up." His father called back, and they left the building.

Blaine felt like crying, he really did. But he was determined not to spill any more tears on them. He had a home now, and after feeling the tug on his shoulder from the older man next to him, he knew that is where he belonged.


End file.
